A Vampires Kiss: Lies & Forgiveness
by LAChick
Summary: Here is part 2 to my Vampire Kiss: Love & Deception. King Heero is with Queen Relena raising Solo, Heero and Angels son. Angel along with Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Hilde, Wu Fei, Zech, and the thieves are out hidding from Relena's forces. Hope has just been tol


Lies and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also any songs I use in the story are not mine unless I say otherwise.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Recap from last Story:_

"_This doesn't make any sense." Andrew muttered, "So I'm really…"_

"_Nozomi's mate. Nozomi the daughter of Angel." Duo nodded. A rush of wind passed them. "Now is the time Andrew. You have no ties. No one left behind. You were meant for Nozomi. You were made to be king. You have always known that this world was not for you. Decided. Time is very precious. I have wasted enough talking. Are you in or out?"_

_Adrenalin pulsed through Andrew. This was crazy! What was he thinking? He would say 'no' and then go home to sleep. It was well past midnight. "Sure" Andrew replied. 'Wait!' Screamed his brain. 'Shut up' shouted his heart to his brain._

"_Great. We leave at once." Duo laughed as he grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him to a dark corner, "Melif conver icioue no watichi ittkels gembaten" Duo muttered. A green light swirled around Andrew and Duo and soon nothing was in the alley where once stood the vampire and reporter. History where once was stopped suddenly excelled to an unknown future far more unknown than anyone could ever expect._

When the green light disappeared, Duo and Andrew were left standing in the middle of what looked like a rather unusual forest in the middle of the afternoon. "Let's go" Duo said walking swiftly down a single road.

"Go?" Andrew asked, "Go where? Where are we? What time is it? Wasn't it night?" Andrew's head was swimming with a thousand questions. It still didn't seem real. Where was he exactly? Why was HE the one? Why did he say yes? Theses were just a few of the questions but Andrew's thought were halted as he bumped into Duo's back when Duo suddenly stopped. "Duo? What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Duo looked at the bewildered man behind him. Grinning Duo said, "We're here."

Andrew carefully looked in front of the grinning vampire to see a clearing. In the clearing there were many tents and people outside talking and eating. Andrew opened his mouth to speak when a loud voice was over heard.

"I can't believe you are still trying!" a female voice yelled.

Andrew saw two women exit a rather large tent. The first was a beautiful woman with fair skin and long black hair in a ponytail. With a glare on her face and her hand on the hilt of her sword, Andrew suddenly feared her. Her violet eyes seem to pierce to the core of his soul. The woman behind looked almost the same age but the look in her crystal blue eyes seemed sad, tired, and older. Long black hair flowed behind her in a braid that nearly reached her feet. The violet eye's woman turned and began yelling, "Why do you try every year? It never works! Heero doesn't care if we live or die? Why don't you just give up mother?"

'Mother?' Andrew thought, 'They looked to be sisters! But wait! What did Duo say about a woman with long black hair and blue eyes?... Angel!'

"Because I have to try!" the older woman, Angel, replied, "Because I can't give up. He is still your father and my mate."

"He hasn't been your mate for almost a thousand years." Sneered the violet eye's woman, "AND he is NOT my father! He has never been around. Duo is more like my father than he will ever be. He should rot in hell with that bitch of a queen."

"How dare you…" Angel began but was cut off.

"I say we charge in there with a full army and kill everyone there. Then we would have control of the kingdom once more and that slut and her human mate will be dead."

"He's your FATHER!"

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER! He's just a power hungry, weak, useless, emotional human who should e put out of his misery.

Angel opened her mouth to respond when Duo shouted, "Only noon and you are already in a shouting match?"

The violet eyed woman smiled and went to hug Duo. "Where were you? You've been gone for ages?"

"I had to get something that belongs to you." Duo smiled. Turning he flashed a grin and hugged Angel, "And how have you been?"

"Better but some of my strength is returning. Do not worry. I don't plan on dying until what needs to be set right is." She said softly, leaning into Duo. "And who is he?" she asked pointing to Andrew.

"Another human" the violet eye's woman rolled her eyes.

"Hope! Be nice," ordered Angel.

"This is Andrew." Duo introduced, "Andrew, this is Angel, who I told you about and her daughter Hope."

"Hope?" Andrew asked, "I thought you said her name is Nozomi?"

"A vampire is given a birth name that control's their magic and their destiny. To know a vampired birth name is to know their soul. That is the most vital part of a vampire. These names are kept secret but do not worry. It is safe here in this forest. But they are also given another name. Somewhat like a nickname. This is the one they use around everyone without danger. Their names could be similar or different, it does not really matter." Angel explained. "We all call her Hope. That is her given second name."

"When a name is given to a child, that is there name to be and the child will no longer respond to any other name." Duo added.

"So like when you said that Angel named her children, she took that privilege away from Relena. So she would have to call Solomon either Solo or Solomon." Andrew realized.

"Solo" whispered Angel softly, clutching her heart.

Suddenly a sword was at Andrew's throat, "Do ever say THAT name around here again. He is not my brother nor is he my mother's child," growled Hope.

"Hope do not act like that. I am alright when people speak of Solo. I just miss him…and Heero. It's been so long…" Angel smiled sadly. Looking at Duo she said, "So why did you bring a human here? It's a very dangerous time and we can't afford any unnecessary distractions."

"Actually he is the key to change everything for the better. He is Hope's destined mate." Duo answered.

"How wonderful" Angel smiled.

"WHAT?" Hope yelled, "You must be joking! I would never… I could never…" Hope was at loss for words.

"Hope, it is not for us to decide our match," reminded Angel calmly despite her daughters out rage.

"If I could get a word in princess," Andrew asked before Hope sent him a deadly death glare.

"I don't know what Duo said and I don't care. I will never! NEVER! I will never mate with a power hungry, weak, emotional, insecure human if my life depended on it. Just go back to the mortal world from where you came from and leave me and my family be. We are fine just the way we are." Hope growled before turning and running into the forest.

"Hope" Angel called out after her daughter.

"Let her think, Angel. This is a lot for her to take in." Duo suggested placing a hand on one of Angel's thin shoulders.

"Please ignore my daughter's rudeness." Angel sighed, "I guess she has my temper as well as her fathers."

"Why don't I introduce you to the others while we wait for Hope to return? Then we can form a plan on what to do next?" suggested Duo.

"Sure" Andrew shrugged. Hope scarred him. She was like a wild flame ready to devour anything that crossed her path and yet…something…maybe for that reason he was drawn to her even more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The palace where King Heero and Queen Relena ruled was quiet. The servants had leaned to keep as quiet as a mouse to avoid the queen's wrath. Day after day the queen would hand out laws and new demands while the king would keep to his bedroom or the library. There was a loud crash from the kitchen and some yelling when the doors sung open and out ran a man grinning and laughing with a piece of pie in his hands.

"Score one more for Solo!" Solo grinned as he avoided a pot being thrown at his head.

"Come here once more and I will gouge out your eyes with a spoon!" threaten the cook as the turned and stormed back into the kitchen.

As Solo ran up the corridor leading to his room, his pace slowed as he began to feast on the stolen piece of pie. When he entered his room, there was a familiar man sitting on his windowsill staring into the green garden outside.

"So when did you get in?" Solo asked.

"Just as you stole the last piece of pie." The man replied turning to look at Solo. Messy black hair fall over his face hiding his onyx eyes. Standing, the man walked towards Solo. The man was tall, almost 6 feet compared to Solo's height of 5'9". Before he realized what happened, Solo's piece of pie was gone and in the other man's mouth. "And now it's mine." The man grinned as he darted back to the window.

"What?" Solo asked shaking his head and looked down to see his pie missing from his plate. "HEY!" he shouted tackling the man, "Give me back my pie Shen!" Solo demanded as he straddled his friend and tried to snatch back the piece of pie sticking out of Shen's mouth. "SHEN!" Solo yelled as Shen swallowed the last bit and began to fight back. Both boys laughed as they wrestled, knocking over Solo's chairs and other object's onto the floor. Just then the door opened quickly and there stood Relena glaring at her son.

"What do you think you are doing Solo Yuy?" demanded Relena angrily.

"Nothing mother" Solo answered quickly, standing up.

"I heard voices, who is here with you?" asked Relena suspiciously as she looked around the empty but messy room.

"No one mother" answered Solo; his eye's darting quickly around the room looking for his hiding friend.

"You must learn to behave yourself my son. People expect many things for us and having the servants spreading rumors about a sloppy and uneducated heir to the thrown is not going to help." Reminded Relena.

"Yes mother" sighed Solo.

"Good" smiled Relena, "dinner will be at 8 o'clock sharp. Do not be late." Then Relena turned and quickly left the room.

When the door closed, Solo called out quietly, "Shen? Shen where are you?"

"Boo" he whipered into Solo's ear.

Shouting and jumping, Solo turned to look at his grinning friend. "I don't know why you hide. She wouldn't care even if I told her about you."

"Of course she would and your father would too. I'm a danger to you. I could kill you."

"Dangerous? You're not dangerous," Solo said in disbelief.

"You don't even know what I am. I don't even know what I am." Shen pointed out.

"You're my friend. That's all that matters. We know you're not full whatever you are."

"Yes but then what parts am I? I know I need blood like vampires but other races also drink blood. I have fangs but they are common in many races too. I cold see well in the dark and have hear everything down to the whisper across the dining hall clearly. What if I'm part werewolf or a monster? What if I'm cursed or a demon? Whatever I am, your mother would not approve of our friendship."

"Fine but lets not talk about it now. It's depressing and I don't want to be depressed. That happens around me too much as it is," sighed Solo laying on his bed.

"What do you mean?" Shen asked curiously.

"My 1,000th birthday is coming up and soon my mother will have me marry the strongest female vampire and rule the kingdom."

"And the bad part is…"

"I know I sound like a girl but I always hoped to marry for love. Being isolated for so long and never leaving the castle, I know that's impossible but…" Solo trailed off.

"Well what if you do fall in love with the victor? There is a chance."

"I know…" sighed Solo.

"That's not your only reason is it?" Shen asked sitting on the bed beside Solo.

"No" Solo shook his head, "I just really don't want to be king. I hope I could be like my father and hide away in my chambers once I'm king. I wish I could be free. Like you."

"Me? Free? I guess I'm free, with no home, family, past. I only have my name to hold onto. Whatever I am, I was not worth keeping."

"Don't say that" snapped Solo pulling his friend into a fierce hug.

"But it's true…"

"Don't ever talk like that. You're parents were fools to abandon you. You're my best friend and I don't know what I wouldn't have done all these years without you. That's the one good thing about becoming king." Solo whispered pulling Shen down to lay beside him.

"What is?" Shen asked confused.

"Once I'm king you won't have to hide anymore. You will live in the palace and never have to fear anymore by my command."

"Solo…"

"Sleep now. My mother said dinner was at eight so that means she will leave me alone until then," ordered Solo.

"I don't know what I would have done without you either," confessed Shen softly.

"I know." Solo smiled as he drifted off to sleep with his best friend beside him.

Back at the camp where lived the thieves Duo gathered everyone around to introduce Andrew.

"Guys, this is Andrew. He is Hope's mate and will help us win the war." Duo grinned. There was a long silence as everyone, Wu Fei, Zech, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, and the other thieves stared at Andrew. Angel had gone back into her tent to rest.

"Are you sure Duo?" Quatre asked curiously. The others nodded in agreement. Without the seers at the palace, no one knew of anyone stronger to predict the future mate.

"I told him" a voice said behind the group. Everyone turned to see Melee standing.

"And how do you know that?" questioned Wu Fei.

"Now is not the time for you to know." Melee answered quietly.

"What do you mean by that? What are you even? We know you aren't human or a vampire." Zech added.

"What I am is not important at the moment either. What is important is that Andrew is here. He's Hope's mate. And…" she stared at Andrew closely, "And you know that too don't you Andrew?"

Everyone turned to look back at Andrew expectantly. Slowly Andrew nodded. "I don't know why but I feel a connection." Andrew shrugged.

"Well welcome to the family" smiled Quatre, "My name is Quatre. I am the younger brother of Angel and this is my mate Trowa." Trowa nodded a hello and Andrew to nodded a greeting.

"I am Zech, the eldest of the three and this is Wu Fei. He is my mate as well as a protector same as Duo." Zech shook Andrew hand before returning to his seat beside Wu Fei.

"And this is a really old and good friends, Kay" Duo introduce pointing to a girl sitting beside Duo. "She's the one who came charging on a white horse to save me and the others."

"I came to save the princess and the others. You just happened to tag along." Kay smirked.

"That's mean" Duo pouted.

"And I am Hilde. Duo is rude and forgot to introduce me." Hilde said sticking out her tongue at Duo before smiling at before smiling at Andrew and shaking his hand.

"Hi" Andrew smiled slightly. He wasn't sure if he should feel comfortable or freaked out that he wasn't scarred by the fact that blood sucking vampires were all around him. "Um…where are Angel and Hope?"

"Angel's in her tent. No clue about Hope but don't worry. She'll be safe." Quatre reassured him.

"Thanks" nodded Andrew before leaving to enter Angel's tent.

Entering the tent, he notices only the single glow of a candle. Angel was sitting in front of a mirror. Her hair was over her shoulder as she brushed it. But then he noticed that she was not wearing a top. "Oh god I'm sorry. I should have knocked." He apologized as he covered his eyes with his hands and turned around.

Not stopping the brush Angel replied, "That is alright. You've done nothing wrong. You can look. I'm sure Duo told you how I got my scars."

Slowly, Andrew turned and looked at Angel. He frowned as he saw many scars on her back. No part unmarked.

"Now don't make a face like that." She pouted as she looked at him through the mirror.

"I'm sorry but I thought that vampires could…" Andrew trailed off embarrassed.

"Not everything about vampires are true in your stories are true. Yes vampires are more durable but this…" she placed a hand on her shoulder, "this was made to specifically hurt and kill vampires. It'll take centuries for it to go away and even then it will never completely heal. But that is the choice I made." She said as she put on her robe and faced him.

"You didn't choose…" Andrew began.

"Yes I did," nodded Angel. "I know you have some questions so go ahead and ask." She smiled.

"How did you know?" Andrew asked as Angel smiled at him and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Just cause" she replied.

"Well…I don't know where to start," confessed Andrew sitting beside her.

"Start with the first question in your head. I'll answer them all to the extent that you need at the moment."

"Why didn't you ever tell Heero you loved him?" Andrew blurted suddenly.

Sighing, Angel looked into the single candle flame on her desk, "I honestly don't know. It's the simplest thing to feel but sometimes you forget that people can't read your mind. I just…I always assumed that he knew but to be honest…I didn't even realize that I loved him till after I lost him. You know that saying, 'You don't know what you have till it's gone?' Well that's exactly how it was."

"Oh" Andrew was able to say, "Why do you still love him?"

"It's sappy but…" Angel stared into the single burning candle, "he's my soul mate. From now until the day I die." She whispered.

"Why didn't you tell Heero about your children when Relena began to lie?" Andrew asked confused.

"Yes…why indeed." Murmured Angel. "I guess because I knew that he wouldn't believe it. When someone hurts you, I have learned, it is hard to believe them…even if it's the truth. To be honest, I don't know. I guess I was too hurt by the thought that he thought I was unfaithful to think clearly."

"Speaking of children, how did…" Andrew knew what he wanted to say but didn't know how to word it, "How did you know…. Duo didn't catch it even when he was telling me the story but I did. He said you told him to take care of your 'children' not 'child'."

Angel grinned, "Duo caught that too but forgot because there were more important matters at hand but yes, I did know."

"Do all vampires know?" Andrew asked curiously.

"I did because I chose to have two instead of one." Angel answered quietly.

"You chose? You almost died because you had 2 and you chose?" Andrew asked surprised.

"The prophecy declaired one child. One half vampire child to unite all the vampire world but I guess I couldn't take the chance. I had to make sure there were two incase one didn't live. Two have a better chance to live than one."

"But…you mean you CHANGED the prophecy?"

"No just postponed it." Angel smiled, "Another king and queen will have the chosen one. Not I."

"So if that didn't happen your son would have never been born?"

"No, neither my son nor daughter for they are both are unique. When my child was side me I took the soul and split it. They are parts of the same soul. Think of it as two sides of a coin. If you split the coin so that you have two identical coins, a top and bottom, they are the same in many ways even down to its unique makeup but so different too."

"But…"

Angel put a hand up to cover his mouth, "I have chosen what I chose and I wouldn't chose differently even if I had a choice. Now go find my daughter. It is late and we all need sleep. You begin training tomorrow."

"Training?" Andrew asked nervous.

"Yes but don't worry about that now." Angel smirked.

"Angel?" Andrew asked quietly, "Do you think Nozo…I mean Hope and I are soul mates?"

"Don't you?" was he reply as she laid down and turned away.

"I think so." He whispered before leaving the tent and walking into the forest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Andrew walked around for sometime calling Hope's name. Soon the sun went down and Andrew realized that he was lost. Sighing he sat down at a bolder by the small dirt path.

"This is great. I'm lost. I hope someone can find me," grumbled Andrew. "I don't even know what I'm doing here." He sighed.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a voice asked from above.

"Hope?" Andrew called out hopefully.

"Yeah" Hope answered hopping down from a tree close by, "Now answer my question."

"Only when I'm alone," smirked Andrew.

"So what you doing out here?" questioned Hope.

"Looking for you."

"I don't need a babysitter" glared Hope.

"I know"

"And your not my mate either" she continued to glare.

"Can we just get back with the others?" asked Andrew shivering a bit. It was starting to get cold suddenly.

"What do you do for a living?" Hope asked curiously.

"I'm a reporter. I just hear a story and I write it."

"So you're nosey." Hope pointed out.

"Not really. I'm not that good at my job." Andrew confessed.

"So what makes you so special?"

"I…I don't know. Nothing really."

"Do you think you are the 'one to change the war' for our side?" Hope asked quietly.

"I don't know"

"Where's your family? I bet they miss you."

"Orphan."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"That's okay"

"Girlfriends?"

"None that I could keep"

"Boyfriends?"

"WHAT?" Andrew asked wide-eyed.

Laughing Hope answered, "Just checking."

"What about you? Boyfriends?"

"No way. With my destiny as future queen if we win." Hope sighed, "Besides," she smirked, "no one could put up with me."

"I bet I could" Andrew answered confidently.

"Look," Hope said seriously, "You seem nice and honest. I respect that. Maybe one day I may even become friends with you but listen closely. I can't…no I WILL never become your mate or love you."

"I understand." Andrew whispered, "Friends?" he asked holding out his hand to shake.

"Friends…maybe" Hope smiled shaking his hand then began pulling him down the road.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to camp. I don't know what about you but I'm beat" she yawned. "Besides your training starts tomorrow." She laughed.

"Why am I starting to regret coming?" he sighed. Hope answered only by laughing as she pulled him faster.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well here we go. Here's a new chapter for the next story. I think there will be at least 4 stories. Maybe more.


End file.
